Freddy Krueger (original)
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, more publicly known as Freddy Krueger, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street and its many sequels; as well as the true main antagonist in the crossover film Freddy vs Jason. He was a child killer in life, and in death, a malevolent ghost who killed his victims in their dreams. He was portrayed by the famous veteran actor, Robert Englund. History Early life His biological mother, Amanda Krueger, was a nun who gave birth to Freddy after she was raped hundreds of times when she was accidentally locked in a cell of psychotic men in the 1940s a few nights before Christmas. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought him a freak. He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic, Mr. Underwood, who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias "Springwood Slasher", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. His signature weapon was a clawed glove. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. A little while later, Kathryn broke her promise to Freddy and did in fact tell someone about his murders. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released because someone forgot to sign a search warrant in the right place, preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town (though not before celebrating his release by brutally murdering a little girl), and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, three Dream Demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal so that he could come back as a malevolent spirit and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where their parents cannot protect them; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. After he killed his victims, he would absorb their souls into his chest for power. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Freddy's first victim in the film was Tina Gray, whom he killed by slashing her across the chest with his clawed glove. He then stalked Nancy Thompson in her dreams and killed Rod Lane, Tina's boyfriend who was accused for killing her, by hanging him with his blanket. Nancy pulled his hat out of the dream so she devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen to catch him, but Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into his bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood, killing him. Nancy eventually pulled Freddy out of the dream world and set him on fire. However, he killed her mother Marge by smothering her with his flaming body, vanishing her into the bed. Nancy's father, Donald, witnessed this. Afterwards, Nancy destroyed Freddy by turning her back on him and taking away his power, however he was still able to temporarily trap her in a dream world where she was trapped in a red and green car with Glen, Tina, and Rod to end the film. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' However, Freddy was unable to return so easily, until he invaded the dreams of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house sometime after she left. He possessed Jesse on several occasions, at one point killing his coach, Schneider (whom Jesse disliked) by slashing his back in the shower. Soon, Jesse went to a sleepover at his friend's house, Ron Grady. But when they fell asleep, Jesse awakened and started screaming and crying in pain as Krueger gruesomely came out of him. Ron tries to escape but the door is jammed, leaving Ron to get strangled and then stabbed in the torso as Krueger laughed and waves at him. Freddy then took full possession of Jesse at Jesse's girlfriend, Lisa Webber's house during a party, killing several of the guests. In the end, Lisa was able to get through to Jesse, who fought Freddy from within and burned him to death using his power, releasing Jesse unharmed. However, the ending of the movie implies that Freddy returns; he is seen stabbing Kerry from behind (or from the inside) while she is on the bus with Jesse and Lisa. Whether this is a dream (and by who), or if he was possessing her, and whether or not Jesse or Lisa survived, is unclear. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' Freddy soon returned to his old ways of killing people in their dreams. Soon, all surviving teenagers of Springwood - Kristen, Kincaid, Phillip, Taryn, Joey, Will, and Jennifer - were committed to Westin Hills Asylum, as they were trying to avoid falling asleep. Nancy Thompson began working there, and Dr. Neil Gordon, another worker, was seeing the spirit of Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger under her alias "Sister Mary Helena". Freddy soon began killing everyone one by one. First he used Phillip's veins to control him like a puppet to make him fall out the window to his death, making it appear as a suicide inside a nightmare Phillip was having. Then he smashed Jennifer's head against the TV yelling one of his most famous lines: "This is it, Jennifer, your big break in TV!". When Kristen, Neil, and the others entered the dream world to use their powers and fight Freddy, Joey was attacked and trapped by Freddy, putting him into a coma. The Dream Warriors (Kristen, Taryn, Will, and Kincaid) fought Freddy alongside Nancy while Neil and Donald went to the Penny Bros. Auto Salvage junkyard to bury Freddy's bones on "hallowed" ground using holy water, a cross, and prayers to lay his unquiet spirit to rest. Freddy killed Taryn by injecting her with heroin in a knife fight, and then murders Will by stabbing him, as he was unaffected by Will's magic. Kristen, Nancy, and Kincaid managed to rescue Joey, but Freddy was much stronger than before, as it is revealed, he takes the souls of his victims to give him power. When Neil and Donald found the bones, Freddy took control of them and killed Donald by throwing him onto the tail fin of a car. He then entered the dream world, disguised as Donald, and stabbed Nancy to death. However, he was destroyed when Neil buried the bones and threw holy water and a cross on them. Later that night, after Nancy Thompson's funeral, Dr. Gordon sleeps peacefully in his bed with Nancy's Malaysian dream doll on a dresser next to a dollhouse made by Kristen which frighteningly resembles Freddy's house. One of the dollhouse's windows lights up mysteriously, indicating Freddy's return and the uncertain fate of Dr. Gordon. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' Freddy was able to resurrect himself in Kincaid's dream, reemerging from the ground in the junkyard and returning to power. He killed Kincaid by stabbing him, and then pulled Joey into his waterbed and drowned him. Kristen tried to stay awake, but her mother gave her sleeping pills, so she fell asleep. Freddy threw her into the furnace, but before her death, her power to pull people into the dream world was transferred to Alice Johnson. From here, Alice began unintentionally pulling people into the dream world, where Freddy killed them. First, he killed Sheila by sucking the life out of her with a kiss, making it appear as an asthma attack. Then he killed Rick in martial arts combat by stabbing him with his clawed glove (which was being controlled by an invisible Freddy). Whenever Freddy killed someone, although he took their souls, Alice got their power and characteristics. As Alice and her boyfriend Dan attempted to get to Debbie, Freddy got to her first, turning her into a cockroach and crushing her inside a roach motel. Alice and Dan chased Freddy down (while he delightfully gives them the middle finger gesture), which caused them to crash their car in the real world, nearly killing Dan. He was forced to leave the dream world when the doctors woke him up after he got cut, leaving Alice to fight Freddy alone. As the Dream Master and part of an old rhyme, Alice held a shard of stained glass window in front of him "Evil will see itself and it shall die". Freddy was destroyed, torn apart by the souls of his victims, which were then released. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' However, Freddy was reborn through the pregnant Sister Amanda Krueger's spirit in Alice's dream. Using Alice's unborn son Jacob to pull victims into the dream world, he killed Dan by fusing him with a motorcycle so he crashed his truck, and then killed Greta by stuffing food in her mouth to make her suffocate, and then killed Mark by sucking him into his comic book, turning him to paper, and hacking him up. Alice fought Freddy again in the dream world, where Jacob informed her that Freddy was hiding inside her. She drove him out, but was unable to defeat him, until Yvonne released Sister Amanda's spirit from Westin Hills's tower, and she gave Jacob his power, which he used to revert Freddy back into an infant, which was absorbed by Amanda. Freddy was last seen clawing his way out as Sister Amanda walked through doors into a light. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Soon, all the kids from Springwood were killed by Freddy, who then put the adults into mass psychosis. He was unable to go outside Springwood, using John Doe to get to his daughter Kathryn, renamed Maggie Burroughs. When Maggie took John (who hit his head on a rock and got amnesia) back to Springwood, three teens named Spencer, Carlos, and Tracy stowed aboard and went with them. When they were unable to leave Springwood, they stopped at Nancy's old house. Freddy killed Carlos by magnifying his hearing and making his head explode when he repeatedly scratched a chalkboard. He then sucked Spencer into a video game and knocked him down a hole. After learning that Freddy had a kid who was taken from him, John was convinced that Freddy was his father, but Freddy revealed the truth to John as he sent him falling onto spikes. He then entered Maggie's mind, and was able to leave Springwood and enter people's dreams outside Springwood. He attacked Tracy and Doc, both of whom survived. When Doc took out a piece of Freddy's sweater, they decided that he could be killed if he was pulled out of the dream world. Maggie entered Freddy's mind and pulled him out. She fought him, and Freddy's hand was broken and he was pinned to the wall with knives and throwing stars. Maggie stabbed him with his clawed glove and stuck a pipe bomb in his chest. Freddy was killed when the pipe bomb went off. ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' See: The Entity (Wes Craven's New Nightmare) Freddy and Jason ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' In the 9th film of the Friday the 13th series, the killer Jason Voorhees is destroyed and sent to Hell. Freddy's hand is briefly seen grabbing Jason's hockey mask and dragging it off. ''Freddy vs. Jason'' Although Freddy was killed in The Final Nightmare he could still come back to life if he was remembered and feared by the people of Springwood. At some point between the two films, when Springwood was populated with more people, he came back and killed Lori Campbell's mother and Mark Davis' brother, Bobby. However, knowing he could return from Hell if anyone remembered him, the town of Springwood went through a process to forget about him, keeping him from coming back. So Freddy searched through Hell until he found Jason Voorhees. After pulling his hockey mask into Hell and giving it to him (as seen at the end of Jason Goes to Hell), Freddy disguised himself as Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees and brought him back to life. 3 murders by Jason led people to believe that Freddy had returned, and if that was never enough, Mark Davis told everyone at Lori Campbell's school all about Freddy. With enough fear spread around, Freddy was able to come back from Hell, and stalked Gibb in her dreams, but before he could kill her, she was killed by Jason, and Freddy realized that Jason would not stop killing. Freddy's only victim in Freddy vs. Jason was Mark, whom he set on fire and slashed in the face. Freddy possessed Bill Freeburg when he got high, and injected Jason with tranquilizers to put him to sleep (Freeburg was killed by Jason in the process). Freddy tried to kill Jason in the dream world, but as Jason was almost impossible to kill, this proved to be quite difficult, until Freddy nearly succeeded in drowning him, but he woke up at the last second. Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman took Jason to Camp Crystal Lake to fight Freddy, and after discovering that Freddy killed her mother, Lori pulled him into the real world where he fought Jason in a bloody and epic final battle. Jason was able to get some shots in before Freddy gained the advantage; cutting off Jason's fingers, Freddy took Jason's machete and slashed him with both machete and clawed glove. When Lori set the docks and some propane tanks on fire to get her revenge, Jason stabbed Freddy with his fingerless hand and then tore off his arm. When the tanks exploded, both slashers were set on fire and sent flying into Camp Crystal Lake. Freddy survived, however, and then turned his attention to Lori and Will. As he attempted to kill them on the pier, he was stabbed from behind by Jason with his own severed arm, causing Freddy to let go of Jason's machete. Jason then fell and sank in the lake. Lori then grabbed Jason's machete and decapitated Freddy. Freddy's body and severed head then too fell in the lake with Jason and his machete. The next morning after the two left the 2 demonic murderers for dead, Jason rose up from the lake, indicating that he survived and regenerated. Freddy's head was seen being carried out of the lake by Jason, winking to the audience, followed by his laughter-leaving it up to debate as to whether or not he was truly killed, and what will become of Springwood's fate. Freddy's Nightmares On October 9th, 1988, an anthology TV series titled Freddy's Nightmares ''was released. It evolved around Freddy Krueger (with Robert Englund returning for the role) as the host narrating his life to the audience, and he is never fully seen outside of his narration. The show differs from the film series given he is released from jail because Lt. Tim Blocker did not read him his Miranda Rights during his arrest-not because someone signed a search warrant in the wrong place, as stated in the film series. He is also described as having been a pedophile in this version, an aspect of the character that was in the original script for the film but never approved. Also in this version, Freddy lured children to their doom by driving an ice cream van and tempting them enough to get them to trust him before he'd kidnap and kill them. After the town's parents burn Freddy to death, he returns to haunt Blocker in his dreams and kills him once he is put to sleep at the dentist's office. He then haunts Blocker's two twin daughters and kills one of them, framing the other one for her murder. In another episode, he gets revenge on a woman who rejected him at prom 20 years earlier by killing her. At one point in the series, he also offers a girl the ability to change the past so she can prevent her mother's death, however he later reveals her dad had to die in return, and took away her ability. ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash In the non-canon comic book sequel to Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, 5 years have passed and Freddy is powerless in the mind of Jason and once again takes the form of Pamela Voorhees to convince Jason to get the Necronomican and uses it to gain power and resurrect Jason's past victims as Deadites. In Nightmare Warriors, ''he uses his powers to become president (with a "no kid left alive" policy) and brainwashes Kathryn into being in an incestuous relationship with him. He is defeated when he is striped of his power due to the Necronomican declaring him unworthy and is blasted into the vortex by Ash with a shotgun. Remake Timeline Parodies and homages ''Robot Chicken Freddy has appeared in some Robot Chicken episodes, one of which he is in the Big Brother show alongside Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy wanted Ghostface voted out because he shrunk his sweater, but apparently decided to evict Michael when Michael stabbed him multiple times (which merely annoyed him). In another sketch, Freddy is seen as a typical male character with a loving wife and daughter. The daughter buys items like his signature hat and sweater. After constructing his bladed hand to help him scratch due to the itchy sweater, the daughter buys another gift, causing Freddy to go mad towards the School Bazzar. When he barges into the school wearing his glove and the school made gifts, the parents assume that Freddy is out to harm the children. When trying to calmly explain the situation, Freddy starts a fire, unable to escape. The three souls from hell approach him and offer him immortality, which he accepts to get him out of the mess he made. After asking for a second to take off the sweater and fedora, the souls state that it is done, locking Freddy in his current appearance. After complaining for a bit, the skit ends with him stating "At least I have my Complexion..." ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'' Freddy also appeared in Chris .R. Notarile's fan video, The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, where Freddy, after his death in Freddy vs. Jason, is stuck in limbo, where he meets Michael Myers (whose mind is in limbo for most of the year, except on Halloween). He tries to get him to spread fear (much like he did with Jason), but Michael refused. When his mind became active, he began dreaming, causing Freddy to return, but Michael fought him. In the end, Freddy was cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, all of whom were sent by Pinhead to return Freddy to Hell. Freddy is torn apart by the three silent slashers, and is presumably taken to the Labyrinth in Hell. ''The Simpsons ~ Treehouse of Horror IX'' Freddy appeared in the opening sequence in the Simpsons Halloween episode "Treehouse of Horror IX". He is seen watching TV on the couch with Jason, commenting on why the Simpsons are not at the couch yet. ''Stan Helsing'' A parody of Freddy also appeared as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is named "Fweddy". He still attacks people in their dreams on Elm Street. He has a toothbrush on his glove. He was defeated when Stan took off his clawed glove, and ran out the door. ''South Park'' Freddy also made an appearance in South Park''s ''Imaginationland Trilogy amongst the other evil imaginary characters. He then appeared out of Imaginationland in "Insheeption", he made another appearance, with a different design. Apparently having retired and living in the mountains with his family, he refuses to help the government, not wishing to kill again. After they explain that innocent lives are at stake, he agrees to help, killing Woodsy Owl and rescuing Stan Marsh and Mr. Mackey. This version of him is arguably entirely different to the Imaginationland version who was truer to the film version. ''Mortal Kombat (2011) '' 'Freddy Krueger becomes both a guest downloadable character for , and is a protagonist of the 2011 ''Mortal Kombat game in August 9, 2011. ''Freddy's Story'' When Freddy Krueger encountered Shao Kahn when he was attempting to steal souls. Freddy and Shao Kahn fought each other, but Shao Kahn was too strong for him. Freddy ended up getting pulled out of the Dream Realm, turning him mortal, and thus defeated by Shao Kahn. Not wanting to surrender to his injuries, Freddy is determined to kill Shao Kahn by any means necessary, and return to the Dream Realm with his immortality, thus continuing his sadistic reign of terror. ''Freddy's Ending'' Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit and in a shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed the return to immortality. From the Dream Realm, he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm. Fatalities, Babality, X-ray move Like all of the Mortal Kombat characters in Mortal Kombat (2011), Freddy Krueger has 2 fatalities, a Babality, and an X-ray Move. Fatalities *'''Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Krueger teleports at the back of the opponent. He impales the back of the opponent and then summons a hole underneath them. He then drags them into that hole, making them scream. Afterwards, the hole spews a HUGE amount of blood, presumably killing the victim. *'I'll see you in Hell:' Freddy summons a large furnace behind the opponent. He stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and then throws them into the furnace. As the opponent is being burned alive trying to escape the furnace, Freddy waves goodbye and then slams the door shut. At the same time the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, and as Freddy slams the door the arm gets cut off, as the opponent burns to death. Babality A baby carriage appears out of nowhere and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with some cuts on it's stomach. A baby version of Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera. X-Ray Move *'What A Rush:' First Freddy impales the opponent through the chest with his knives, causing the ribs to break and the lungs to be punctured. After that he swipes the opponent across the face with his knives, causing damage to the opponent's skull. ''Angry Video Game Nerd'' Freddy Krueger also makes an appearance in an Angry Video Game Nerd episode while The Angry Nintendo Nerd was reviewing A Nightmare on Elm Street for the NES. The Nerd spawned several clones of himself just to say how bad the game is. After one of the Nerd's clone took a dump on the game, Freddy came in and killed each of the clones one by one. When he was about to kill the actual Nerd, the Nerd used the Power Glove to kill off Freddy Krueger. ''Family Guy'' In the episode "Love, Blactually", he is referred to when Brian Griffin is at the family's costume party and meets a girl dressed as an aborted fetus. He asks if she is one of Freddy Krueger's victims. In "The Splendid Source", Glen Quagmire goes into the dream world and pays Krueger to tell Peter Griffin a dirty joke in his dreams so he can poop in his bed. Peter wakes up and realizes when one defecates in their dreams, they defecate in reality. In "And Then There Were Fewer", it was revealed that Tom Tucker once auditioned for the role of Krueger until James Woods convinced him to back out. The extended version of the episode expands upon this, showing Tucker act out a scene in-character during filming. ''The Grim Tales From Down Below'' Mandy's Vault is a secret chamber found within Castle Evergrim. It appeared in "Grim Tales From Down Below". Mimi went inside of here to find the Horror's Hand for Him to retrieve Jeff again. After returning from her worst memory, Mimi screamed so hard that she broke all the glasses in the vault thus also the artifacts that were inside the vault were freed, much to Mandy's anger. Freddy Krueger's Claw is an object that was seen in the background in Mandy's Vault. Freddy himself is never seen in the webcomic but this implies he and Mandy met sometime before the events. ''In the How It Should Have Ended'' (HISHE) episodes Freddy Krueger also appeared in two of the HISHE episodes "How Scream Should Have Ended" and "How Interception Should Have Ended". In "How Scream Should Have Ended", a guy is telling his friends 6 rules about how to outsmart and gain the upper hand against the killer, Ghostface. After he tells the 6th rule, Freddy appears and says: "I have a question; What do you do if the killer attacks you inside you're dreams?" And then reveals himself and attacks them and they start running. How Inception Should Have Ended: Freddy Krueger also made a short appearance in Interception when everyone falls asleep and starts dreaming and are in the dream world, they see Freddy blowing a trumpet. Freddy replies by saying "Well, excuse me, I'm new at this!" and that was the part that the viewers saw him in. Universal's Halloween Horror Nights During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage with Jack the Clown as the host. Three Russian Bogaturs Freddy Krueger is one-time villain in Russian mini-series "Three Russian Bogaturs". Every time when the night begins, one of the Bogaturs Dobrinya goes asleep. But in one day, when Bogaturs played "Rock, Paper, Scissors", very soon the night began, and Dobrinya fell asleep. Then, two other Bogaturs Alesha and Ilya saw that Dobrinya has nightmare dreams, and someone is trying to kill him (as it was seen by scratched T-shirt. Ilya and Alesha were horrified and tried to wake Dobrinya up, but nothing was working. Then they called for the help Baba Yaga. She understands what to do and makes the magic soporific. Alesha and Ilya drank it and fell asleep. They appeared in the dream of Dobrinya and they both saw that he was trying to fight Freddy Krueger. Magic soporific had the limit of time, so Bogaturs drank the liquid several times, so they could defeat Freddy. Last time when they drank the soporific, it made somehow Freddy to appear in real world. When Bogaturs woke up, they were going to beat Freddy, but he decided to do it by himself. Then he pours out the petrol on himself asks for a match. In the end, he got himself burned, and only eyes and dust have left. ''GARO: Makai no Hana'' Ilgishin, a villain from GARO: Makai no Hana, is depicted to be "part Freddy Krueger" due to its host, Harima, has passion on horror films''. The proof of this was in his true form, Ilgishin has Freddy's signature clawed gloves as his right hand and his face also resembled the latter. One of Ilgishin's illusory world appeared to be based on dreamworld where Freddy Krueger would appeared as well. Freddy Krueger's Victims '''Before the films' *1: One of his class' 2 hamsters *2: Mr. Underwood *3-22: 20 children in Springwood *23: Loretta Krueger A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) *24: Tina Gray *25: Rod Lane *26: Glen Lantz *27: Marge Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) *28: Coach Schneider *29: Ron Grady *30-35: At least 6 Swim Party guests *36: Kerry Hellman *37: Lisa Webber (Unknown) *38: Jesse Walsh (Unknown) A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) *39: Unnamed Elm Street child *40: Phillips Anderson *41: Jennifer Caulfield *42: Taryn White *43: Will Stanton *44: Donald Thompson *45: Nancy Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) *46: Roland Kincaid *47: Joey Crusel *48: Kristen Parker *49: Sheila Kopecky *50: Rick Johnson *51: Debbie Stevens A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) *52: Dan Jordan *53: Greta Gibson *54: Mark Grey Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) *55: Every child in Springwood and their population *56: Carlos Rodriguez *57: Spencer Lewis *58: John Doe Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *59: Mrs. Campbell *60: Bobby Davis *61: Mark Davis Powers and Abilities Freddy can invade people's dreams and kill them within their nightmares, which will also kill them in reality. He usually uses his clawed glove, but can also manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, a comic book or a videogame, making them fall, extending himself, or turning them into a insects. On some occasions, he can possess people, though unlike when Jason does this in Jason Goes to Hell, the victim can survive. Freddy is impossible to kill in the dream world. However, he is mortal while outside the dream world. He loses all his powers (though he can still disguise himself as his human form) in the real world. Even if he is killed, he can return from Hell if there is enough fear in the area he wishes to appear. If a person touches fire (unless it is caused by Freddy to kill them) or anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Freddy also cannot leave Springwood unless inside the dreams of someone who is, in which case he still cannot invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Freddy also seems to hate fire as it is what the parents used to burn him alive. Gallery Baby_Freddy.jpg|Freddy as a baby Freddy_kills_hamster.jpg|Freddy kills a hamster as a child Teen_Freddy.jpg|Freddy as a teenager when he kills his adoptive father Freddy_pre-burnt.jpg|Freddy as an adult before being burnt alive freddy-1.jpg|"This...is god" Another one of Freddy's evil grin.png|Freddy's evil grin. Fred Krueger.png Freddy's Clawed Glove.png|Freddy's clawed glove freddy_krueger_answer_2_xlarge.jpg Freddy Claw_new.jpg Freddy Evil_Smile.png freddy nightmare-on-elm-street-2-is-there-a-hidden.gif Freddygif.gif freddykrueger.jpg freddy-krueger-20081028050930866-000.jpg|"What's wrong Lori?" Freddy_Krueger2.png Videos Freddy's Origins - The Beginning Freddy Krueger's Immortality NIGHTMARE ON ELM ST Nes Review - By the Angry Nintendo Nerd - Cinemassacre.com Mortal Kombat Freddy Krueger DLC Trailer Freddy Krueger vs Three Russian Bogaturs (animation) Reception Freddy Krueger is widely considered an icon in horror. Wizard Magazine rated him the 14th greatest villain of all time, and he was ranked 8th on British channel Sky2's Greatest Villains of All Time and ranked 40th on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. Trivia *It is assumed that his murderous ways were a result of an abused and neglected childhood. *Although the backstory of Freddy being a pedophile was removed before the film's release, it is implied in ''Freddy vs. Jason ''that he very well still could have been pedophillic in nature, given he licked the photos of the children he killed. Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Category:Evil from the past Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Thought-Forms Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Collector of Souls Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Mascots Category:The Heavy Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Forms Category:Supernatural Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Omnipotents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spouses Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Magic Category:Inconclusive Category:Charismatic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Parasite Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Elderly Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Mastermind Category:Psychics Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Status dependent on Version